Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft
Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft (or D.A.F.) were a post-punk group from Düsseldorf, Germany, who were also part of the "neue deutsche Welle" (new German wave) movement developing from around 1979. D.A.F. was originally formed as a five-member operation, with a guitarist, bassist and drummer, gradually reducing to a duo of core members Robert Görl (synthesizers, drums, percussion) and Gabi Delgado (vocals). After an initial German release they moved to London in 1980 and released their Die Kleinen und die Bösen ''album on Daniel Miller's Mute label, establishing their unique electronic and percussion based sound. They later moved to Virgin and released three albums ''Alles is Gut, Gold und Liebe and Für immer, all produced by former Krautrock pioneer Conny Plank. Both Delgado and Görl pursued solo careers after they split during the recording of Für immer, although have since re-formed twice. Links to Peel After giving D.A.F. their British debut with their only session, aired on 06 December 1979, Peel was quick to pick up on their single and album releases the following year on the Mute label. He also played selections from their Virgin albums and continued to feature D.A.F. songs over the years. He seemed to relish pronouncing the group's name, usually adopting a thick Liverpudlian accent when doing so. Peel played both Görl and Delgado's debut solo singles on Mute, often consecutively, although on 20 March 1983 (BFBS) he commented that Görl "comes off slightly better" with 'Mit Dir'. When their hardcore electronic sound was back in fashion in the early nineties Peel revived D.A.F.'s early material and is said to have called them "the grandfathers of techno". Peel also picked up on their 2003 album Fünfzehn Neue DAF Lieder released when the duo reformed. Siouxsie Sioux played their single "Der Mussolini" during her stand-in show on 20 October 2004. Sessions One session only. Unknown recording date but Peel announces on its first broadcast that it was recorded at Cargo Studios in Rochdale. No known release. 1. First broadcast 06 December 1979. Repeated 19 August 1980. *Was ist eine Welle? / Ich und die Wirklichkeit / Violence / Kebabträume Other shows played D.A.F. ;1980 *20 February 1980: Kebabträume (single) MUTE *01 March 1980 (BFBS): Kebabträume (7") Mute MUTE 005 *20 March 1980: Kebabträume (single) MUTE *13 May 1980: Kebabträume (single) MUTE *17 May 1980 (BFBS): Kebabträume (7" - Kebabträume / Gewalt) Mute *11 June 1980: Die Fesche Lola / El Basilon (album - Die Kleinen Und Die Bösen) Mute STUMM 1 *12 June 1980: Nacht Arbeit (album - Die Kleinen Und Die Bösen) Mute STUMM 1 *14 June 1980 (BFBS): Osten Währt Am Längsten (album - Die Kleinen Und Die Bösen) Mute STUMM 1 *30 August 1980 (BFBS): Das Ist Liebe (album - Die Kleinen Und Die Bösen) Mute STUMM 1 *02 December 1980: Tanz Mit Mir (7" - Der Räuber Und Der Prinz / Tanz Mit Mir) Mute MUTE 011 *06 December 1980 (BFBS): Tanz Mit Mir (7" - Der Räuber Und Der Prinz / Tanz Mit Mir) Mute MUTE 011 ;1981 *10 May 1981 (BFBS): Sato-Sato (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *13 May 1981: Als wär's das letzte mal (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *14 May 1981: Alles Ist Gut (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *21 May 1981 (BFBS): Ich Und Die Wirklichkeit (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *21 May 1981 (BFBS): Alle Gegen Alle (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *28 May 1981 (BFBS): Als Wär's Das Letzte Mal (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *04 June 1981 (BFBS): Verlier Nicht Den Kopf (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *04 June 1981 (BFBS): Mein Herz Macht Bum (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *30 July 1981 (BFBS): Alle Gegen Alle (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 *16 November 1981: Liebe Auf Den Ersten Blick (Love At First Sight) (LP - Gold Und Liebe) Virgin V2218 *17 November 1981: El Que (LP- Gold Und Liebe) Virgin V2218 *18 November 1981: Goldenes Spielzeug (LP - Gold Und Liebe) Virgin V2218 *09 December 1981: Verschwende Deine Jugend (Waste Your Youth) (LP – Gold Und Liebe) Virgin V2218 ;1982 *06 January 1982: Liebe Auf Den Ersten Blick (LP – Gold Und Liebe) Virgin V2218 *18 January 1982: Der Mussolini (single) Virgin VS 418 *30 August 1982: Verlieb Dich In Mich (12" - Verlieb Dich In Mich / Ein Bisschen Krieg) Virgin *07 September 1982: unknown *11 October 1982: Kebabträume (LP - Für Immer) Virgin V 2239 *13 October 1982: Ein Bisschen Krieg (LP - Für Immer) VirginV 2239 *21 October 1982: 'Verehrt Euren Haarschnitt' (LP - Für Immer) Virgin V 2239 ;1988 *14 December 1988: Ein Bisschen Krieg (LP - Für Immer) Virgin ;1989 *06 January 1989 (BFBS): 'Ein Bißchen Krieg (A Little War) (7")' (Virgin) ;1990 *06 August 1990 - Tanz Mit Mir (7") MUTE 011 ;1992 *01 May 1992: Goldenes Spielzeug (12") Virgin VS 448-12 *10 May 1992 (BFBS): Goldenes Spielzeug (12") Virgin VS 448-12 ;1994 *28 October 1994: Der Mussolini (LP: Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V 2202 ;1997 *27 November 1997: Der Mussolini (LP - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V2202 ;1998 *15 October 1998: Verschwende Deine Jugend (CD - Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft) Mute *15 October 1998: Der Mussolini (CD - Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft) Mute *01 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Verschwende Deine Jugend (LP - Gold Und Liebe)' (Virgin) ;2003 *19 February 2003: Der Sheriff (LP - Fünfzehn Neue DAF Lieder) Superstar ;2004 *20 October 2004: Der Mussolini (LP - Alles Ist Gut) Mute V2202 *16 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Als War's Das Letzte Mal' (LP – Alles Is Gut) Robert Görl ;1983 *02 March 1983: Mit Dir (7") Mute *06 March 1983 (BFBS): Mit Dir (7") Mute *09 March 1983: Mit Dir (7") Mute *20 March 1983 (BFBS): Mit Dir (7") Mute ;1984 *U.K. Buzz: Darling Don't Leave Me ;1994 *28 October 1994: Psychodrome (Richie Remix) (v/a album - Supermarkt / The Family Spirit) Disko B DB 028 CD ;1996 *10 August 1996 (BFBS): 'Yip Yep' (CD Watch The Great Copycat) (Disko B) *03 August 1996: 'Yip Yep' (CD Watch The Great Copycat) (Disko B) (also on Dat 114) ;1999 *30 November 1999: Dizzy Loophead (Album: Final Metal Pralinées) Disko B Gabi Delgado ;1983 *02 March 1983: History Of A Kiss (7") Virgin VS 579 *06 March 1983 (BFBS): History Of A Kiss (7") Virgin VS 579 *23 March 1983: Amor (album - Mistress) Virgin V 2266 *27 March 1983 (BFBS): Amour (album - Mistress) Virgin V 2266 *17 April 1983 (BFBS): Young Lions (album - Mistress) Virgin V 2266 External links *discogs *wikipedia *theguardian.com Cult Heroes profile Category:Artists